Episode 57 - What's a Genius ~panda?
What's a Genius ~panda? is the 19th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 57th episode in the series overall. It first aired on August 8, 2015. Plot ''Because she is no longer needed for Hibiki's plan, Fuwari prepares to leave. As the girls try to get Hibiki to reconsider, he begins to take interest in someone else. '' Summary Fuwari prepares to leave Paprika Private Academy for home, but SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe confront her and beg her not to go. Fuwari tells them that she was only able to stay in Japan if she became a princess for Hibiki and since she no longer wants to she must leave. The other girls however decide to ask Hibiki to reconsider and let Fuwari stay. Hibiki's butler prevents the girls from entering Hibiki's office so they force their way in. Hibiki agrees to hear them out and after pleading with her to let Fuwari stay, she agrees. As the girls celebrate Hikibi takes a sudden interest in Sophie and Shion instead. Although Fuwari can stay at the school she must move into a different dorm room in the attic, and all the girls and headmistress Gloria help her to settle in. The girls then head to Prism Stone so that Dressing Flower can perform a Dream Theatre live with their new Summer Dream Parade Coord. Aroma and Mikan are seem outside a Bagle and Coffee shop opposite Prism Stone, Mikan wanted to get a Bagel but the shop appears to be closed much to her dismay. On witnessing the other girls entering Prism Stone, Aroma rushes to meet them so as not to miss the performance. Just before entering the store, Mirei witnesses Hibiki's butler entering the Coffee shop. Everyone gathers at the Dream Theater and Dressing Flower perform a concert. At the end of the concert however, someone cuts the lights, and after they are restored, Laala and the others realize their Summer Dream Parade Coord has been stolen. A mysterious figure appears above the stage, calling themselves Thieving Genius and revealing they have stolen the coord before fleeing the building. Despite Meganii and the Panda mascots best efforts they are unable to locate the thief. The girls begin to wonder what will happen to the competition now, but Meganee reassures them the the Autumn Idol Grand Prix will still go ahead as planned. All nine girls also agree they will do their best to put on the best performances they can. Meanwhile the thief is seen leaving PriPara through a second Mirror gate, concealed in the Bagel and Coffee shop opposite Prism Stone, and is none other than Hibiki. She gives her butler the tickets containing the Summer Dream Parade Coord for safe keeping before leaving. Major Events *Hibiki, under the disguise of the "Thieving Genius" appears for the first time and steals Dressing Flower's Summer Dream Parade Coord PriTickets. Trivia * In one frame, Laala was shown wearing her ribbon even though she was in the Summer Perfect ☆ Adventure Coord. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2